


Frozen Gin

by stylesgryles



Series: Red Wine Series [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bathroom Sex, Deepthroating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Louis, Insecure during sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy Harry, blowjob, club
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Masz dziewiętnaście lat, dlaczego chcesz tak robić?</p><p>-Bo lubię.</p><p>-Wcale nie.</p><p>-Ty to powiedziałeś.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Gin

**Author's Note:**

> Chciałabym częściej pisać tą serię, ale jakoś mi to nie wychodzi.  
> Dajcie znać co myślicie, to bardzo motywuje to poprawy błędów i dalszego pisania x

Nieważne jak bardzo Harry, by tego chciał, ostatnia noc z Louisem, także skończyła się bez kontaktu z chłopakiem. Szatyn znów zniknął z pokoju hotelowego, zupełnie jakby specjalnie uciekał, nie chcąc mieć z mężczyzną nic wspólnego. Za pierwszy razem udało im się spotkać po raz drugi, ale teraz może już być okazji. 

To nie tak, że Harry liczył na nie wiadomo co, po prostu czuł, że Louis przed czymś ucieka. Nie chodzi tu o niego, chodzi o to, że pozwala się upijać przypadkowemu mężczyźnie, bez oporów wskakując mu do łóżka. Kilka razy Harry czuł, że go wykorzystał, że może chłopak jest zbyt uległy, a on czerpie z tego korzyści, których tak naprawdę nie chce czerpać.

Wiedział, że nie może przejmować się obcym chłopakiem, który na dobrą, albo i nie, sprawę, mógłby być jego synem. Będąc poważnym człowiekiem, z głową na karku i międzynarodową firmą, nie mógł pozwolić sobie na problemy związane z martwieniem się o chłopaka, który prawdopodobnie skacze z kwiatka na kwiatek, nie zważając na konsekwencje.

Miał teraz inne problemy, na przykład taki, że nawet zbliżając się do czterdziestki, nie potrafił przyznać swojej rodzinie, że nie interesują, i nigdy nie interesowały, go kobiety. Gemma, jego siostra, pewnie się domyśliła, kiedyś weszła do mieszkania Harry'ego, kiedy brał prysznic, w kuchni zastała jedynie jego stażystę, w samej bieliźnie.

Jego mama cały czas naciskała na niego, mówiąc, że jest starym kawalerem, który umrze w swoim biurze. Za wszelką cenę chciała umawiać go z córkami wszystkich swoich koleżanek, ze swoją kosmetyczką, fryzjerką i sąsiadką cioci Rity. Harry po prostu nie wiedział już jak się wykręcać.

***

Dlatego też nie potrafił odmówić, ani znaleźć odpowiedniego argumentu, by nie dać umówić się z Marylin. To nie tak, że była brzydka, otyła, nie miała zębów, czy miała siwe włosy. Wręcz przeciwnie, była piękną kobietą, ale on po prostu nie był zainteresowany. Chciał być jednak miły dla Marylin, spędzić z nią wieczór, a potem grzecznie zerwać kontakt i powiedzieć matce, że między nimi nie zaiskrzyło.

-Czym się zajmujesz Harry? -Zapytała wspomniana blondynka, okrążając palcem kieliszek wina.

-Mam, uh, mam swoją firmę.

-Wiem głuptasie, twoja mama wszystko mi powiedziała. Pytam co robisz w wolnym czasie. 

-Wolnym czasie?

-Nie wiem co ktoś tak bogaty i przystojny jak ty robi dla zabicia czasu. -Marylin wyraźnie z nim flirtowała, jak gdyby liczyła na coś więcej.

-Właściwie to- Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć, prawda była taka, że jeżeli znajdował się poza swoim biurem, to cały czas wolny poświęcał na pracę w domu lub na picie.

-No chyba nie mówisz mi, że nie lubisz się czasem zabawić. -Drażniła się, unosząc sugestywnie brwi. Harry ledwo siedział na swoim miejscu, miał dosyć nachalnej blondynki, ale jak zwykle nie potrafił odmówić, nikomu.

Miał już odpowiedzieć, wymyślić coś, co być może będzie zabawne, ale poczuł jak ktoś obejmuje go od tyłu i całuje w policzek.

-Hej Harry. -Przywitał się Louis, Harry oniemiał.

-Co ty-

-Nie przedstawisz mnie swojej koleżance? -Zapytał zadziornie chłopak.

-Harry? -Zdziwiła się Marylin.

-J-ja, uh, Marylin, Louis. -Harry nie wiedział co się dzieje.

-Kim jest ten chłopiec Harry?

-On, uh- Mężczyzna nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów, cały czas błądząc wzrokiem pomiędzy szatynem, a blondynką.

-Jesteś jego żoną? -Zapytał bezpośrednio Louis.

-Co?! Nie! Nie, nie, nie ona nie jest moją-

-Nie patrzę tak daleko w przyszłość skarbie, ale kto wie. -Zaśmiała się kobieta.

-Och to dobrze, bo niestety, ale muszę go pożyczyć, nie masz nic przeciwko Maylin?

-Marylin. -Poprawiła go. - I co takiego?

-Louis- Zaczął Harry.

-Dziękuję za pozwolenie. -Zaśmiał się szatyn i pociągnął Harry'ego za ramię. 

***

-Louis!

-Tak?

-Co ty robisz?!

-Ratuję cię. -Wzruszył ramionami.

-Od? -Mężczyzna pokręcił w niedowierzaniu głową.

-Przecież ci się nie podobała.

-Skąd możesz to wie-

-Mylę się?

-Nie.

-No właśnie. -Usiedli w rogu baru, zajmując wysokie stołki. Młodszy od razu skinął na barmana, i wskazał mu palcem jakiego chce drinka.

-Co ty tu robisz?

-Byłem w okolicy.

-I?

-I postanowiłem wejść do baru, czy to takie dziwne? -Zapytał, lekko poirytowany, Louis.

-Nie, po prostu ostatnio też uciekłeś.

-Och proszę cię, nie udawaj, że robi ci to różnice. -Szatyn wywrócił oczami.

-Robi.

-Przestań. 

-Przestań co?

-Tak mówić. -Tłumaczył Louis.

-Bo?

-Bo ja tak mówię.

-To ja tu jestem starszy.

-I głupszy.

-Louis-

-Słuchaj Styles. -Louis odwrócił się do niego, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. -Zasada jest taka, ty zapominasz ile mam lat, kupujesz mi drinki, pieprzysz mnie w hotelu, ja znikam, a ty czekasz, aż znowu się pojawię, jasne?

-Masz dziewiętnaście lat, dlaczego chcesz tak robić?

-Bo lubię.

-Wcale nie.

-Ty to powiedziałeś.

-Potrzebujesz pieniędzy?

-Potrzebuję drinka, którego właśnie mi kupiłeś. -Wskazał na stojący przed sobą kieliszek.

-Masz dziewiętnaście lat, nie powinieneś tyle pić, twoja matka nie ma nic przeciwko?

-Mam dziewiętnaście lat i nie mieszkam z matką, chcesz wynająć pokój gdzieś w pobliżu? Bo jak nie to możesz już iść.

-Louis! -Mężczyzna podniósł głos.

-Co?

-Czy ty siebie słyszysz?

-Nie rób ze mnie nienormalnego, to ty mnie dwa razy pieprzyłeś.

-Byłem pijany! -Bronił się.

-Nie aż tak.

-Ty potrzebujesz pomocy.

-Dobra, okej, potrzebuję, chcesz mi pomóc? -Szatyn nagle zmienił zdanie.

-Tak.

-W porządku, pozwolisz mi sobie obciągnąć, potem możesz mi pomóc, hmm?

-Louis-

-Mój jedyny warunek.

-W porządku.-Zgodził się starszy, starał się zignorować to jak zaczęło reagować jego ciało.

-Chodź. -Louis skinął głową w stronę korytarza, który prowadził do łazienki.

***

Harry pozwolił Louisowi zamknąć drzwi kabiny. Chłopak zacisnął pięści na jego koszuli i na chwilę wstrzymał oddech, wąchając pierś mężczyzny. Mocno zacisnął oczy ocierając się o niego policzkiem. Spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy i pocałował go. Harry zaczynał się wycofywać, coś w tym pocałunku było inne. Nie było to pożądanie, czuć było jak gdyby Louis chciał udowodnić sobie, że Harry jest prawdziwy.

-Czekaj. -Powstrzymał go szatyn. -Dużo mów, dobrze? Nie przestawaj mówić, proszę. -Na te słowa Harry jeszcze bardziej zaczął się niepokoić, ale nie chciał zdenerwować chłopaka, więc przytaknął lekko głową.

Louis zaczął składać pocałunki wzdłuż szyi bruneta, to również było nieco inne, może naprawdę wkładał w to więcej emocji, a może Harry'emu jedynie się wydawało. Po chwili zginał już kolana, by uklęknąć przed starszym mężczyzną. 

-Mów. -Przypomniał. Harry nie bardzo wiedział co ma mówić, nie potrafił robić tego z polecenia, do niedawna nie wiedział nawet, że potrafi mówić w określony sposób podczas seksu, to Louis go o tym przekonał.

-Za chwilę.

Louis rozpiął jego rozporek i zaczął zsuwać spodnie w dół. Jego ciepły oddech sprawił, że materiał bielizny zaczynał być wilgotny, drażniąc Harry'ego. Chłopak postarał się nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy z brunetem, kiedy zębami zahaczył o gumkę bokserek, pociągnął ją w dół. Objął dłonią penisa Harry'ego zanim zdążył odbić się o jego podbrzusze. Mężczyzna był już twardy, bo pomimo dziwnego zachowania chłopca, nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że był spragniony dotyku.

Louis nie szczędził czasu i od razu wziął do ust całą długość mężczyzny, wziął oddech i przełknął na nim ślinę. 

-Och tak, tak, nie przestawaj. -Jęczał Harry, odgarniając włosy z czoła chłopaka. Poczuł drobne dłonie na swoich pośladkach, Louis chciał mieć go jeszcze głębiej, Harry zrozumiał aluzję i wypchał biodra w przód. 

Louis poklepał go lekko w biodro, chciał by mężczyzna pieprzył jego usta.

-Chcesz- Nie dokończył, bo Louis potakiwał już głową.

-Kurwa Louis. -Westchnął i zaczął zwiększać tempo swoich pchnięć, jego penis dotykał ścian gardła szatyna, wydając przy tym głuchy dźwięk. Oczy Louisa zaszły łzami, Harry szybko starł je kciukiem.

-Wyglądasz tak ślicznie, taki piękny, piękny Lou.-Harry utrzymywał spojrzenie, trzymając dłonie na policzkach chłopaka.

Louis powstrzymał biodra mężczyzny, wysunął jego członka ze swoich ust i wziął głęboki oddech, wycierając buzię wierzchem dłoni. Jego usta były nabrzmiałe, a policzki zarumienione.

-Wszystko w porządku? -Zapytał brunet. W odpowiedzi chłopak uśmiechnął się i wrócił do tego co robił przed chwilą, liżąc całą długość mężczyzny. Ręką, którą nie podpierał się o ścianę za sobą, sięgnął jąder Harry'ego.

-Mhm Lou, t-tak, jesteś taki dobry, ugh. Szatyn drażnił językiem główkę penisa. Czuł, że uda Harry'ego zaczynają drżeć, a to oznacza, że jest już blisko. Chłopak chciał, by doszedł w jego ustach, ssąc mocniej, ale wtedy brunet odciągnął go od siebie.

-Stop, Louis, czekaj. -Harry ścisnął mocno podstawę swojego penisa, powstrzymując się od orgazmu. -Chcę cię pocałować. -Powiedział niepewnie, a wtedy Louis wstał na proste nogi i pocałował lekko różowe usta bruneta. Harry doszedł w własnej dłoni, jęcząc w usta szatyna.

Wytarł się papierem toaletowym, który wisiał na ścianie i zaczął zapinać swoje spodnie. Spojrzał na chłopaka, który oglądał swoje paznokcie, nie wiedząc w którą stronę patrzeć.

-A ty? -Zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież się nie odwdzięczył.

-Co?

-Ty nie? -Nie wiedział jak dobrać słowa.

-Nie. -Zaprzeczył szybko chłopak. 

-Nie chciałeś tego? -Zdziwił się Harry, poczuł się dziwnie, wiedząc, że chłopak nie był nawet podniecony.

-Chciałem, po prostu nie musisz nic robić, już mi się odechciało.

To była nietypowa dla nich sytuacja. Poprzednie razy nie kończyły się pożegnaniem, bo Louis uciekał nocą bez słowa. Tym razem było jednak inaczej i żaden z nich nie wiedział co robić

Szatyn skierował się w kierunku drzwi, chwytając za klamkę.

-Louis zaczekaj. -Poczuł uścisk na swoim ramieniu. -Powiedziałeś, że jeśli... no wiesz, to pozwolisz mi sobie pomóc.

-Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy Styles, nie jesteś pieprzoną fundacją. -Odtrącił rękę ze swojego ramienia.

-Louis! Czy ty kurwa nie widzisz co robisz ze swoim życiem?! Masz dziewiętnaście lat, szlajasz się po jakiś klubach i dajesz obcym facetom tylko po to, by kupili ci drinka!

-Co ja robię ze swoim życiem!? Co ty robisz ze swoim życiem Styles! Masz czterdzieści lat i wystawiasz przed pierwszą lepszą dziwką!

Harry wiedział, że przesadził. Nie chciał żeby to tak zabrzmiało, widział ból wymalowany na twarzy chłopaka. Nie mógł po prostu wytrzymać tego, że Louis ukrywa przed nim coś istotnego, a potem dotyka go tak jakby chciał czuć się chroniony.

-Louis, cholera, nie, nie, nie miałem tego na myśli, przepraszam, Lou naprawdę.

-Miałeś to na myśli! Każdy ma to na myśli! -Wrzasnął, widać było jak jego oczy powoli zachodzą łzami. Zatrzasnął łazienkowe drzwi i zostawił Harry'ego samego.

Mężczyzna bardzo chciał za nim wybiec, ale jego nogi po prostu odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Nie chciał naciskać na chłopaka. Czuł się za niego jakoś odpowiedzialny, wie, że było to złe, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić, po prostu było w nim coś wyjątkowego, tajemniczego.

Podszedł do umywalek i obmył swoją twarz, patrząc na kilka siwych włosów. Może Louis miał rację? Może to on powinien w końcu zrobić coś ze swoim życiem?

Głosy  z tyłu głowy podpowiadały mu, że przecież nie powinien martwić się o przypadkowego, bezczelnego chłopaka, ale z drugiej strony czuł, że może jeśli on mu nie pomoże, to nikt inny tego nie zrobi.


End file.
